legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylph
Sylph is a member of the Tetra, and an antagonist in Part I of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles. He is the Wind Master. He was originally born in Silvatica, servant to Trym, but part of the Wind Generation of the Tetra, so his parents must have resided there at some point. His family wanted him to be the Wind Master, but he refused, and stayed to serve Trym, chosen for some type of experiment, which when haywire, and as a result, he doesn't age very quickly physically, despite being older than Lysandre and twice the age of the Tetra chronologically. At some point, he was forced to sign a blood pact, and was manipulated by Trym, to remain as his servant, and help the Tetra start the war against Thet. He hated Silvatica, but was sworn to secrecy because of the Blood Pact, and left to join the Tetra ultimately, for revenge against Trym, believing that the Tetra would give him power. However, unknown to him, that was Trym's intention in the first place. Ultimately, he was a pawn of Trym, like the rest of the Tetra, but even more so. He reveals Trym's manipulating ways to the party in Part II and to the Tetra right after the war ended in Part I, because the Blood Pact only lasted for so long. When the contract ended, he was free to tell them, and the Tetra from then on worked with Calysta to figure everything out. Appearance and Personality Sylph has dark brown hair and red eyes, and has the appearance of someone in their twenties. His appearance remains unchanged after the timeskip, due to his slow aging process. In his first appearance, Sylph is shown to be impulsive, childish, rash, energetic, sadistic, cruel, snarky, and has a tendency to insult people a lot. He has no qualms about tearing up people's dead bodies and spilling as much blood as possible, openly toying with the party multiple times. He finds Acantha to be annoying, but he seems to be relatively loyal to Lysandre and the Tetra after joining them, and he follows Saffron's orders. He has a deep hatred for Trym, for his manipulative ways and the failed experiment that has halted his aging process. Despite his cruelty and arrogance, he does indeed underestimate the party and in his match against Rai, he is shown to be decently fair, giving Rai an aura booster for their upcoming fight, though he still insults him relentlessly. However, once Rai defeats him, Sylph admits that he's impressive, finally admitting defeat. He keeps his word and backs off once defeated. His last appearance in Part I has him with the Tetra, and he warns everyone to "keep away from him", referring to Trym. He seems to have mellowed in Part II, willing to work with the party members because of their common goals and his desire to have Trym defeated. He's still somewhat snarky, but no longer insults the party members. Before the final battle, the Tetra is there for moral support for the party, and Sylph cheers them on, telling them to "show Silvatica that you can't be messed with" because it was something he failed to do. In the ending, he's shown to be with Lysandre, overseeing the reconstruction process with castles. Abilities Combat Sylph appears to be quite powerful on his own, being able to take on Rai, Sera, and Noctis at the same time, despite getting defeated in the end. He's fast and tricky. Elements He's the Wind Master, therefore he is quite adept with the element itself, as he was chosen among his family to become the Master and his abilities are enough for him to be part of the Tetra. He's strong enough to put up a good fight against Rai and also appears to be good with Fire. Relationships Tetra Although he can be very irritating to everyone else, he works just fine with Lysandre and the Tetra, being less snarky with them and will follow their orders, as he is truly loyal to them, as he wants the power to defeat Trym ultimately. This doesn't stop him from making snarky comments towards Melody, however. Lysandre The only reason why Sylph joined the Tetra was because of Lysandre, as he believed that Lysandre was the only one who could give him power to get revenge on Trym, being loyal to him, about as much as Saffron is to him. He follows his orders no matter what. Trym Sylph was somehow manipulated into serving Trym in Silvatica, and he was also thrown into an experiment that ended up messing up his aging process. He is aware of Trym's manipulating ways, but was sworn to secretly after being part of the Blood Pact. As soon as it expired, he told the Tetra exactly what was happening and ever since then, Sylph has been working hard at it to get all the info he can get to take down Trym once and for all. Party He's rude and snarky to the party at first, referring to them as "weak" and "pathetic" and he constantly insults their abilities and what they're fighting for. He underestimates them whenever they defeat him and when the war is over once and for all, he finally accepts defeat. In Part II, he's willing to work with them, as they have common enemies, and seems to be more respectful towards them, telling them to go ahead and take down Silvatica. Allies He appears to work decently well with his allies, but doesn't appear to care for them in Part I, as they don't know anything about their true motives. In Part II, he appears to work well with Calysta, as both were direct victims of Trym's Blood Pacts and manipulations. He also seems to work just fine with the Solarian Alliance, willing to in order to destroy Trym once and for all. Trivia * His original name was supposed to be "Haru" , meaning "Spring", referring to wind. * "Sylph" is an imaginary spirit of air, referring to his specialty in the wind element * He's the only character to have a slow aging process as a result of an experimental failure